


New Generation

by Moxis787



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxis787/pseuds/Moxis787
Summary: ((SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE BOOK SERIES AHEAD)) Generations ago, the rider Eragon helped defeat the dark king, Galbatorix, and brought dragons and their riders back to the world. Now, in the current age, the fruits of his labors are realized by a young orphan, Moxis, as she finds her way in the world of Dragons and Riders.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be months apart, but I swear to the gods, they will be coming eventually.

“Moxis! Moxis!! Moxis wake  _ up _ !!”

I started awake, my chest heaving with my first full breath of the day. 

“Moxis Ward, get out of bed  _ this instant _ !” 

I shook myself awake, pushing my hair from my face as I leapt from my bed. My older sister’s voice rang through my ears as I heard her hurried steps came down the hall towards my room.

“I’m awake!” I called, hurrying to dress. My assurance did nothing to stop her from bursting into my room.

“Will you ever wake  _ on time?! _ Hurry up and get dressed! The elves are bringing the eggs through today!”  My heart started to pound as I remembered. 

She was right! That was today! We’d been waiting for months since the news reached our little village. The elves would be coming back from across the sea, bringing the dragon eggs to see if they've chosen a rider!

She slipped back into the hall as I stumbled out of my sleeping gown. I dressed as quickly as I was able and ran a brush through my hair. That part took the longest, as my hair was down to my backside. I tied it back into a loose braid down my back and sprinted out of my room. 

I headed down the hall and down the stairs, to the kitchen where my sister, Solenthia, was quickly finishing up breakfast.  Her own long hair was pulled back in the same style as mine, but unlike my redish, wavy mess, her’s was dark and straight.  She turned, landing her deep blue eyes on mine and she grinned. 

I couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

Usually, we fought like cats and dogs. But today was a day to be happy! The dragon eggs were coming through!

Both me and Solenthia knew we’d never get picked as a rider, we were simple orphans, it was fun to dream. And getting to hold a  _ real _ dragon egg was something no one in their right mind would pass up! And to get to see the elves. 

In the letter, it said that Blödhgarm, the furred elf that had aided the rider Eragon in raising the dragons, was going to be leading the group that would bring the eggs through our village. 

They would pass it to every single person, then they would linger outside of town for a little less than a week, as it took time for a dragon to hatch once it chose its rider. Then, if no rider had been chosen, they would move on to the next village. 

However if they  _ did _ find a rider, the person and their new dragon would be taken to the elven capital of Ellesméra to be taught by the elf queen herself, as she was also a rider. Her green dragon, Fírnen, and her were to teach the new generation how to use magic and how to uphold peace among the races.  This was the third new generation of eggs to be brought back from across the sea. Every other time they’d been brought through, every single egg had hatched.  So far, there was one new human rider, one new elf rider, two dwarven riders, and one urgal rider. 

Once my sister and I were done shoving our breakfast down our gullets, we ran out into the street.  Our village was a small one. There weren’t many people here to test the egg, but everyone had to be tested none the less. Even the oldest person in the village, Margaret. Or the youngest, four day old Ryland. 

As Solenthia and I stepped out into the morning sun, we were nearly trampled by a trio of children that were running to the edge of the village. 

“The elves are here! The elves are here!” 

Solenthia and I shared excited looks and ran after them, holding our skirts in our fists so as not to trip over them. Just as they had said, the elves were stepping over the threshold of the village as we turned the corner. 

Blödhgarm stood at the front. Tall, covered in bright blue fur, and topped with bright yellow eyes. He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth and let off a scent that had all the older women in the village eyeing him closely.  The other elves were just as tall and just as beautiful, but more in the normal way then Blödhgarm. They had fair skin, angled eyes, and long hair. Each of them were dressed in armor and had weapons on their belts or their backs. 

In the middle of the pack, there was a chest, held by two elves, both with long dark hair and bright eyes. 

As they stepped into the village, they paused, smiling politely at the excited humans that surrounded them. The two elves in the middle set the chest on the ground and Blödhgarm took the moment to speak. 

“Everyone form a line. We will start at the front and will have the eggs moved through you all until it reaches the end.” I’d expected more ceremony from the elves, but I knew that they had been traveling for a while. From village to village. Facing every race and every leader. I could imagine wanting nothing more than to be home after such repetitive work.  People started to push together, forming a line that slid through the middle of the village. Every single person was present and many of the children made it to the front of the line. 

I stood with my sister on my left and Liala, a girl a few years younger then me, on my right. The start of the line was to my left and I watched as the elves unlocked the chest with a word from the ancient language.  I didn’t know much about the magical language that the elves and magicians used, but I knew how to identify it. It gave a sort of chill to the air. Like when a lightning storm was brewing overhead. 

The lid of the chest opened and one of the dark haired elves lifted the first egg out with his hands. Everyone gasped as they caught sight of it.

It was a deep violet with silvery lines covering its entire surface. It was bigger than I expected it to be, but then again, the only eggs I’ve ever seen where from a chicken. Not even from a goose.  The elf knelt down before the first child, holding the egg in his hands. He said something to her, but it was too soft for me to hear.  The little girl nodded and gently raised her hands, pressing them against the surface of the egg. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she pulled her hands away. The elf smiled back at her and moved to the next one. 

This went on and on until he reached nearer to me and my sister. 

My entire body was shaking with excitement. And, to be truthful, with fear. I knew not what I was afraid of, but the feeling was there, digging into my stomach and making me regret eating so quickly earlier. 

When the elf stepped up to my sister, she looked at the egg with her deep blue eyes. 

“Place your hands upon it. Gently.” His voice was like a song. Deep, but flowing. A strong as a summer breeze and just as pleasant to experience. 

She nodded and did just that, splaying her hands out on its surface. She gasped slightly as she did, a smile twitching its way onto her lips. 

“Its warm…,” She said softly, peeling her hands away. 

He stepped before me, saying the same as he did to my sister. 

“Place your hands upon it. Gently.” 

I raised my hands, watching as my fingers shook. Very, very gently, I pushed my palm against its surface, my eyes widening as I did. 

Solenthia was right. It was warm. And it seemed to pulse with the life of the young dragon within. Its surface was perfectly smooth, despite the cracks in its color, and it felt just as alive as a full grown dragon. 

At least, that’s what I’d guessed. I’d never seen a dragon before. Our village was too small to warrant one coming to it. I peeled my hands away and thanked the elf, though I truly didn’t mean to. However, it made him smile and he nodded, stepping towards Liala.  I glanced down the line and noticed that the next egg was coming towards us. This one was pure white with the same kind of print upon its surface as the purple one. But it’s lines were the color of the sky. Soft and blue. 

This one was held by the other dark haired elf and he said nothing as he brought it from person to person. Everyone already knew what to do, so they did just that.  When it came to me, I did as I did before, placing my hands upon its surface. 

It felt just as alive as the last one, but warmer. Ever so slightly warmer. I took my hands off and once again thanked the elf. Again, the elf before me smiled, but this elf’s smile was small and polite.  He stepped in front of Liala and she put her hands on it, but as she did so, the egg wiggled in the elf’s hands. 

“It moved! The egg moved in my hands!” She cried, catching the attention of the entire village. People began to whisper and shout, everyone at the front and the end wondering who the egg had chosen. Blödhgarm stepped forward, his voice booming over us. 

“Please, let us continue!” 

He gave no explanation as to what had happened. 

Solenthia and I gave Liala astonished looks as the egg moved down the line. She looked back at us, tears welling in her eyes. She looked happier than I’d ever seen anyone. 

There were no other eggs that moved down the line. All the others had already hatched for their riders and, as it seemed, another was on the brink of doing the same. 

Once the line was through, Blödhgarm stepped forward once more. 

“We will make camp outside of your village! The eggs will remain in our care until one hatches or until their time here is done.” He kept speaking, about needed supplies and such things, but I stopped listening. Liala had already run off to her parents, to tell them of what happened and Solenthia and I were left standing on the street. 

“What a fine way to spend a morning!” Solenthia stated, clapping her hands together in front of her. 

“Do you really think Liala will be a rider?” I asked, keeping my voice down as to not talk over Blödhgarm. 

“I don’t know. I’d  _ think _ so with the way the egg reacted, but I’ve heard that dragons are confusing creatures to those that aren’t bonded with them… or an elf.” We both laughed quietly at that and began to walk back to our home, as many others had begun to do. “So… what are we to do with our day? No work will be done while the elves are in town.” 

“I know  _ you _ will continue working on your crochet. I think I’ll take a walk down by the stream. It is a lovely day… I’d like to work on my writing.” Solenthia nodded as she opened the door to our home.

“Don’t go to far. Although the elves are near, it’s still dangerous in the forest. All you need is  _ one _ wolf-”

“To come and rip my head off, yes, yes,  _ Mother _ .” She narrowed her eyes at me but did not respond. She stomped off to the sitting room while I went up to my bedroom. From under my pillow, I grabbed the book in which I was writing. It was full of blank pages and had been our mother’s last gift to me before the fever took her. I’d already filled it half way with my stories and my scribbles.  She’d given it to me for just this reason, so I did not feel bad for filling it with nonsense. I grabbed my ink and quill from my bedside table and slipped them into the pocket of my dress. I was careful to secure the lid of the ink before I did so, as I’d lost more than one of my dresses to a large ink stain, much to Solenthia’s anger. 

Once I had all my things, I told my sister I was leaving and stepped back out into the sun. Just as I did, a pair of elves passed by with Vaylen, the farmer, walking between them, babbling on about the crop.

“Oh, we have plenty to spare, don’t you fret!” The elves said nothing. “Won’t even put a dent in our stores, I know it! And even if you do, the land is kind to us, we will gain plenty more before the frost.” They both remained silent as he carried on, leading them far enough through the village that I could no longer hear him.  I shook my head, chuckling to myself, and slid between our home and Wendle’s. I took back paths and alleys on my way out of the village. We were settled just before a forest, on the edge of a long plain that led to a bigger village, then a city. I enjoyed spending time in the forest, next to the stream where most families got their water. 

But I’d found a small place farther down the flow that people usually didn’t reach. It was too far from the village to carry a bucket of water and I knew that no one else enjoyed nature as much as I did. 

It took me a while to get there, but I reached it as easily as ever. As usual, the fallen tree was my support as I sat on the ground and pulled out my quill.  I leaned against it, breathing happily as I recalled the mornings events. 

Mother had told me about how she’d gotten to handle a dragon egg. Once when she was very young, before her own parents had passed. She’d always said how it was as green as the grass under your feet. Like the leaves of newly grown trees. She’d always wanted to be a rider. Hell, everyone wanted to be a rider. But it had a special place in her heart as a dream. A place that it seemed my heart had inherited from her. A dream that she’d placed in the same spot as her’s. One that I’d held close and dear, as it felt like a connection to her. One of the last few things I had from her. 

Something I’d never lose. 

I felt a single tear slip down my cheek and I brushed it away, annoyed. I’d always let my emotions get the better of me. It had given Solenthia, and I, a couple bruises on more than one occasion. I was shocked she’d never thrown me out.  But she’d always come the next day, saying we were sisters and that she’d never turn me away, no matter how angry I got…  Before I let myself get trapped in another memory, another feeling, I pulled out my ink and opened my book. 

“This is a lovely spot.” 

I was thankful I hadn’t opened my ink first, as I sent it flying as I flinched in surprise. It landed on the grass, at the foot of the elf that had spoken.  She smiled at me and leaned down, plucking the black bottle from the ground with her long, delicate fingers. She was just as tall as the other elves, but thinner. She had on her armor and along her hip, her sword, which was thin and sharp. Her hair was long and so blonde it was nearly white and her eyes sparkled like emeralds as she made her way towards me. 

“I’m sorry I startled you,” She said softly, her voice just as soothing as the stream that flowed before me. She squatted next to me and handed me my ink, which I took with a shaky thanks.  For a moment, she studied me, making my cheeks go warm. Then her smile widened and she tilted her head. 

“What is your name?” She asked.

“M-Moxis… Ward… Moxis Ward… is my name…” I stumbled over my words, feeling my body once again shaking violently. 

“Moxis… a strange name.”

“M-my mother… didn’t like normal names… traditional names… so she made new ones for… for my sister and I…” 

“And what is your sister’s name?” 

“Solenthia.” 

“Another strange name. But both good. I am Aymer. It is a rather common elf name, but one I still cherish.” 

“It’s beautiful,” I replied softly. 

She laughed a bit. It was light and breathy and amazing to listen to. 

“What is it you’re doing out here?” 

“I… I come here sometimes… to… to write.” 

“Oh? What is it you write?” 

“Um… just… just little stories. Things for the children, mostly.” That wasn’t the entire truth. Most of what I wrote was for me, though I did scribble out some more fable like tales if anyone ever asked to read what I wrote.

“Do you share them with anyone?”

“No… Not usually… most people don’t know I even do this… I only do it here, or at home. My sister knows better than to ask, ‘cause I wouldn’t show her.”

“But you share your stories with the children?” 

“Well… no. I write then  _ for _ the children, but I… I’ve never actually… told them any…” A horrible feeling of embarrassment swelled within my chest as I clutched the binding of my book tight. I could feel my face turning bright red as I spoke.  Then she asked the very question I’d been dreading. 

“May I read something you’ve written?” 

I wanted to say no. I so badly wanted to say no. But I knew I wouldn’t be able to. She was so beautiful. I couldn’t say no to her for anything.  So, begrudgingly, I flipped back through the pages, trying to find a small work of mine that wasn’t completely and utterly terrible. Then I handed her my book.  She took a seat beside me, moving more elegantly then I would ever even dream to, and she skimmed the page with her eyes, reading quickly. When she was done, her slender brows rose in surprise and handed the pages back to me. 

“I must say, I have read many things in my time and that was something I rather enjoyed.” 

My heart swelled as she said so, my own brows rising and creasing in surprise. 

“Th-thank you! I… I’d never hope to match anything elven, but… I try my best! I’ve been doing this ever since my mother taught me to read and write. I’d always loved stories and fables and… things like that.” 

“What is your mother like?” 

I smiled. It was a bittersweet motion. 

“She…  _ was _ very lovely… very kind… honestly, she was rather ruthless in her parenting, as we only had her, but… she did her best and left my sister and I enough to survive this far. She was never afraid to tell the world what she truly thought and felt and… well, she was taken from us a few years ago. A sickness. Took only her and, though it makes me sad, I’m happy it was  _ only _ her.”  Aymer was looking at me very strangely. Her eyes were full of emotions, but I couldn’t tell them apart, as I was terrible at reading the people in the village, let alone an elf I’ve just met. 

“I lost my mother to a sickness as well.” 

_ That _ truly surprised me. 

“It was… there is no name for it in your tongue. But it was a horrible thing that swept through my family and my family alone.” She didn’t seem sad as she spoke, but she kept her face completely free of any and all hints as to what she was feeling. “My mother, like yours, was the only one that fell to it. She, too, was very lovely. Very kind.” 

Suddenly, she stood and looked out among the trees. 

“I should return. Blödhgarm will want us all to keep our eyes on the eggs, in case they hatch,” She looked down at me, smiling again. “I enjoyed speaking with you. Perhaps we can speak again before we must leave.” 

“I’d like that!” I said, breathless. She nodded and turned, walking silently into the trees and vanishing from sight. 

I was left alone with a lot of emotions and no will to write. 

* * *

A few days passed. I did not get a chance to speak with Aymer again, as the elves remained in their camp, watching over the eggs.  Everyone in the village was keeping Liara under their gaze as they waited to see if she was truly the rider that was chosen. If there even was a rider to be chosen from here, everyone now thought it would be her. Before this, Liara wasn’t really anything special. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty, but besides that, she had no skills in any sort of work, though her mother tried hard to get something to stick. Even her father, a blacksmith, had tried to get her to learn something, but was unable to hammer it into her brain. 

Now, everyone was whispering about how she was never meant to learn the ways of the common folk. She was meant for greater things. To be a rider. To learn magic and combat and so on and so forth.  My sister and I heard all this while working in the tavern. A small, dirty establishment that employed only us two. Solenthia served tables, bringing drinks and food. I simply cleaned throughout the night, not having the backbone to speak with the people I’d grown up around.  The one that tended the bar and kept the drink, Callian, was kind to us both. Mother had worked here before she’d lost her fight with her illness, and he had offered us both jobs as soon as we were prepared to take them. 

It didn’t pay much, but then again, in this town, nothing else did either. 

It was during one of these shifts that I felt it. 

It was late. Men were starting to clear out, finishing off their drinks and saying their final goodbyes for the night. Solenthia was chatting with a young farm boy by the door. A boy named Travis, who I hated deeply, but she was seemingly in love with.  I was washing a cup clean of its dregs when something entered my mind. 

I didn’t know what it was. I didn’t even know how I knew it was happening. I’d never learned anything about protecting my mind, though I knew it was possible. And I’d never learned how to detect a presence within me.  But I could feel it. Pressing against my thoughts. Almost like it was going through my memories. It didn’t hurt, but it was very strange and I had no idea what I was supposed to do about it. 

So… for now… I didn’t do anything. 

I continued cleaning. Solenthia helped me with the last of it as she gushed about Travis. I was too distracted by the presence to be annoyed at her about it. 

Once it was done sifting through my mind, it… didn’t leave. It didn’t go anywhere at all. It just stayed there, almost nuzzling against my subconscious. I rather enjoyed it and nearly forgot about it on the way home.  It was only back in my bed that I realized that I could feel it as well.  I was laying down, ready to sleep when I tried… poking at it. 

It poked back at me. 

I smiled. I tried doing what it did to me earlier. Just… feeling it. I wasn’t really sure what I was doing, so it didn’t go exactly as I planned.  I was nearly sucked completely into it. 

My sight was blurry and colored strangely. Smells and sounds were stronger than normal. I was confused, but also knew exactly who I was and what I was meant for. Something was in front of me. It was very bright and very blue. Voice sounded, saying words that I couldn’t understand. 

Then I was back in my bed. I was breathing heavily and shaking just as hard, but I didn’t move. I didn’t know what had happened and I’d decided that it was better left for tomorrow. 

* * *

Little did I know what was waiting for me as the sun rose. 

I’d just finished my breakfast and Solenthia and I were stepping out to see the sun for the first time that day. I still felt that presence in my mind, but said nothing of it, as it now scared me slightly.  As we stood, basking in the morning heat, the children ran by again, much like they did the first time the elves had appeared. This time, I didn’t hear exactly what they had said, but I heard bits and pieces.

Elves said-

Liala is coming- 

Baby dragon-

Solenthia and I shared a look as the last bit reached us and we raced after the children and into a crowd of people that were standing around the edge of the elf camp.

Blödhgarm addressed us all.

“You’ve all heard the news! A dragon has hatched in your village! One of you is now a rider! Let that person step forth, as they should now know of the presence that has entered their mind. That is your dragon, rider! Come forward! Meet your soul’s companion!” 

My heart was now racing. 

Before I could move or catch my breath, Liala came sprinting forward, tears rolling down her cheeks. People parted for her, but closed their ranks before I could follow. Solenthia was totally engrossed in the madness that she didn’t notice me suddenly run to the side, following the curve of the crowd to reach the front of it.  I could hear Liala as I struggled to see her. 

“It’s me! I’m the rider! The egg moved for me!”

“Do you feel your dragon in your mind?” 

“Yes! I do! Please, let me see it!” 

There was a moment of silence from the elves. 

I finally reached the edge of the crowd, but it was blocked once more by a line of elves. They were keeping anyone from getting any closer and one stopped me as I moved to run towards Blödhgarm and Liala. He said nothing, but grabbed my arm. 

“Please,” I said, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. “She’s lying. Please… I felt it last night… in my mind, I felt it.” His eyes narrowed at me. “Please… I just want… I just… Please…” My voice cracked as I watched Blödhgarm set his hand on Liala’s shoulder. S uddenly, a new presence entered my mind and I felt it touching at my mind as the one from the night before did. It took me a moment to figure out that it was the elf in front of me, searching for the truth.  As he seemed to find it, his grip on me loosened and he turned us both towards Blödhgarm. The furred elf glanced over at the pair of us, his golden eyes burning through me. He cocked his head in question and the crowd’s eyes followed his. 

“That girl is not the rider. This one is.” 

Liala’s face dropped. 

“What? No! The egg didn’t move for her! Its mine! The dragon is mine!” She was pleading, but there was an edge to her voice.  Blödhgarm glanced down at her and, for the third time, I felt something enter my mind. This time I knew it was Blödhgarm and I closed my eyes, bringing my experience in the tavern to the forefront of my thoughts.  When I opened my eyes, Blödhgarm smiled at me. Then he turned to Liala.

“I’m sorry, young one. But the dragon is not yours. It may have moved under your touch, but it didn’t not touch your mind.” He turned to face me completely and so did the rest of the village, their eyes wide and their faces slack. “Moxis Ward. Come. Meet your dragon.” 

Liala began to scream as the elf holding me moved me forward. Blödhgarm grabbed her and gently gave her to her mother, who was crying at the front of the crowd.  Blödhgarm took my arm as the other elf moved away from me and he led me into their maze of tents. 

Liala’s screaming followed me the whole way.

In the center of it all was a white tent, its flaps closed with two other elves standing at its entrance.  Blödhgarm let me go as he walked towards it. He raised one of the flaps and motioned for me to enter. I did as I was expected to do and stepped into the dim light. 

Within the tent was Aymer and in front of her was a small silver dragon. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good Morning, Moxis,” She said, smiling at me. 

I dropped to my knees, staring at the little dragon in front of her. 

It was so much smaller than I’d expected. The egg had been so big, but it was so very small. Its head was covered in little spikes that went all the way down to its tail. Its wings were thin and its paws were tipped with little claws. 

“Its…”

“He,” Aymer said, dangling a strip of meat in front of him. The dragon let out a soft cry and snapped it from her fingers, his wings flapping as he stood up on his hind legs to do so.

“He… he’s… mine?” 

“Can you feel him in your mind?” 

I could. I nodded. 

“Then yes. He is. Reach out your hand.” 

I did as she said, scooting forward on my knees and reaching out my left hand towards the dragon.  He looked at me then, his eyes big and icey blue. He tilted his angled head, looking me over as I felt the presence in my mind press against me.  That was him, I knew now. It was him in my mind. His connection to me. The thing that made me… a rider.

_I was a dragon rider!_

A smile split across my face as the dragon - _ my dragon _ \- hopped forward, sniffing my fingers.  Then he pushed forward, nuzzling against my hand as a blast of cold, burning energy snapped across my palm and up my arm. I fell back, landing on my bottom as it happened. I lifted my hand and spotted a strange silvery mark. It was an oval shape, its ends twisting into a loose spiral. I looked at the dragon then at Aymer in panic, unsure of what had happened. My confusion must have been easy to see. 

“You’ve been marked as a rider.” She moved closer to me, reaching forward with her delicate fingers. She grabbed my wrist and turned my palm upward, her smile fading slightly. “We call it the _gedwëy ignasia_ … do you… use your left hand for most things?” 

My heart sank. 

I knew what she was asking. Most people saw left-handed people as wicked. They were usually mean, dark people. Men who used their left-hands for writing or fighting weren’t even allowed to become soldiers. It was one of the reasons I kept to myself so much. People that knew I was left-handed never treated me kindly. 

Slowly, I nodded. 

“I know what it means… I know what… your asking. I may be left-handed, but… I have tried my whole life to be the kindest I can be. To be better than what this means for me. My mother was able to use both of her hands for many things, but was born with a preference for her left hand. She was sure to tell me that it didn’t control me and I haven’t let it.”  The dragon flapped his wings again, squawking as he buried his head into the bag at Aymer’s side.  The elf smiled, letting go of my hand and reaching in to give the dragon another strip of meat. When she turned back to me, her smile faded once more. 

“I hope you are able to keep that resolve.” She looked back to the dragon, her smile once again returning. “Have you any ideas for a name?” 

I blinked, looking back down at the dragon as he bobbed his head, letting the meat slide down his throat. Once he was done, he looked back at me, his little pink tongue slipping between his jaws to lick his maw. He tilted his head again and stepped forward, moving closer to me.

“Is it gonna hurt again if I touch him?” 

“No, it won’t. It happens the first time you touch your dragon, to mark you as a rider.” 

At that, I reached towards him again, grinning as he nuzzled against my hand, humming softly in the base of his throat. Suddenly, he slipped past my arm, climbing into my lap and curling up like a cat, his tail twitching from side to side.  Aymer’s smile widened and she stood, looking towards the exit of the tent. 

“I shall return soon,” She stepped towards the exit, pausing just before she pushed out into the morning light. “Take this time to… get to know one another.” Then she left. 

I looked down at the dragon in my lap, looking him over.

He was so beautiful…

He was pure silver. His spikes and claws were pure white. His eyes, which were looking up at me, full of curiosity, where very light blue.  Although he was so small… so young… he looked like he knew so much. His mind pressed against mine.  At the moment, all I could really feel were his emotions. It was curiosity. A general sense of happiness. And a sort of older wisdom. Like he knew what was happening and why. 

“You know… I’ve read some things about dragons. About… riders,” Usually, I’d feel silly talking to something that couldn’t talk back, but something in my mind reassured me that he could understand me. Probably him. “I thought that you guys could talk. Not… like a person, of course, but… that you understood language and could communicate back to us. Are you just… too young for that? I can’t imagine any child could speak right off the bat, but… I wish I knew more.” 

“Don’t worry,” I jumped in surprise as Blödhgarm entered the tent, Aymer trailing behind him. “It will come with age, just as flight and fire do. Now that you’ve been chosen as a rider, you will come with us to Du Weldenvarden and then to Ellesméra. There, the other riders and our queen will help you understand your new place in the world.”

“W-when will we leave?” 

“Today, if we can. We were lucky that your dragon hatched in the night and that we were able to find you in the morning. We will have the rest of the day to travel.” 

“Can… can I bring someone with me, or do I have to go alone?” 

“You won’t be alone. You have your dragon and we will be sending elves to protect you and show you the way.”

“Yes… but… my sister… she’s all I have… I’m all  _ she _ has, can I… can she come with me?” 

Blödhgarm and Aymer shared a look and were quiet for a moment. 

“It is best to learn your craft among your own. You will be able to see your sister again in the future, but for now, you must focus on your studies.”

I glanced down at the dragon, trying to hold back the tears I felt welling up behind my eyes.  For so long… she was all I had. After I lost mom.. What was I going to do without her? Yes, I had a dragon now and I was a rider, but… if I couldn’t share that with the only family I had left? What was I supposed to do? 

My dragon crawled up towards my face, hooking his claws in the neckline of my dress. He slid his way up to my neck, nuzzling under my hair and humming in an attempt to comfort me. 

“I understand she is your only family, but you two are on different paths now. Those paths will cross again, but for now, you must take your journey alongside your dragon,” Aymer said, kneeling down in front of me. “But, for now, we can let you say goodbye and collect the things you need from your home. We can even let her meet your young dragon. Have you thought of a name for him yet?”  I hadn’t. I hadn’t even been thinking of possible names for him. I was nowhere near as good at naming things as my mother had been. 

“Come. Let us get your things.” Aymer reached out her hand, a soft smile on her face. 

* * *

The walk through the village was strange.

Just as we left the tent, Aymer and Blödhgarm had both said words in the magical language and the dragon, who refused to go anywhere from his new place around my shoulders, had vanished in a shimmer of light. He was still there. I could still feel him and hear him, but he was completely invisible.  Then, Aymer had collected a small group of elves and positioned them around me and we’d started the walk to the village.  There was still a small group of villagers at the end of the elf camp.

Liala was still there, beside her parents.  She had stopped her yelling, but as I came forward, her anger painted her face. 

“You!” She shouted, pulling against the hold of her father. “Where is  _ my _ dragon!?”

Thankfully, Aymer took the lead, stepping in front of me and blocking me from view. 

“ _You_ have no dragon. Perhaps in the future a new egg will choose you, but for now, the only rider in this village is Moxis.” Her voice, which was usually light and soft, had grown dark. Her voice had deepened and spread across the muttering crowd like a thunderclap. I heard my dragon growl softly and felt the anger blooming in his mind.  Liala had fallen into an angry silence. I could tell she wanted to do more. To scream and shout and curse me. But instead, she turned on her heel and pushed past her parents, stomping back into the village. 

Someone else stepped forward then and I saw the worried face of my sister push past the rest of the crowd. 

“Moxis?” She called softly, her brow furrowed. 

“Solenthia!” I replied, taking a step between the elves. Aymer allowed me to do so, but kept close beside me.  My sister moved to hug me, but I had to stop her a few inches away. 

“What…?” 

I pulled her closer, careful to keep her clear of the hidden dragon that was laid across my shoulder. 

“I have him with me, but he’s invisible…” I whispered, vaguely motioning to my neck. 

“He?”

“The dragon.” 

“Oh! … oh… okay…” 

“Come. We must not linger. Please, Solenthia, lead us to your home.” Solenthia looked over at Aymer, her eyes widening as she heard the elf’s usual tone. She nodded once and turned, taking the lead of our group as we stepped through the streets. 

People watched us the whole way. 

People I knew and had grown up with were watching me like I was a strange animal that was stalking through the village. It probably didn’t help that the elves were watching them back. Many of the children had tried to peek through the elves legs and were honestly more interested by the elves themselves rather than the random girl that was walking between them.  When we reached our home, Solenthia opened the door and stepped in first. Two of the elves went after her and I went after them, followed by the rest of our party. 

Once we were all safe inside, Solenthia turned to me. 

“Where do you have it? How are you hiding a baby dragon on your person?” 

“Its… well… magic,” I muttered, motioning to Aymer. 

She grinned and said a few words and the dragon reappeared around my shoulder and neck.  Solenthia’s eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.  His head rose from under my hair and he twisted around, gazing at my sister with a strange intensity. He sniffed the air, flicking his tongue between his scaled lips. Solenthia took a few steps closer, slowly reaching her fingers towards him.  He leaned forward, clinging to my sleeve to steady himself as he inspected her hand with his snout. 

“He’s… almost like a cat…,” She said, smiling as he licked her hand. 

I chuckled a bit, using my hands to steady him. 

“He’s about the size of one,” I replied. 

“For now. In a few months time, he’ll be big enough to ride,” Aymer said. “I understand you have much to talk about, but we have very far to travel and you must start preparing.”  Solenthia’s brow furrowed. Aymer noticed.  “Your sister is a rider now. She will be taken to Ellesméra to be taught by our queen and the other riders. She will return when her training allows her to, but for now, you must part ways.” 

“But… can I not go with her?” 

“I’m afraid not. But she shall not be gone for long. As I said, in a few months, her dragon will be large enough to ride. Once he is, if she can gain permission from our queen, she will come to see you. If not, it will still be less then a year before you see her again.”  Solenthia looked back to me, tears filling her eyes. I felt mine return as well. I turned, looking towards the stairs and tilting my head towards them. She nodded and we both walked over to them, heading up to my room. 

One of the elves followed, but kept their distance. 

I was sure to close the door behind us as we entered my room and they made no move to enter it. I assumed they just stood outside the door as my sister and I… prepared.  Gently, I unhooked the dragon from my dress and set him on my bed, which he took to sniffing.  Solenthia stepped forward, hugging me tightly, which I returned instantly. There were a few moments of silence between us until her broken voice sounded from my newly damp shoulder. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to lose you too…” 

I held back a sob as I struggled to replied to her. 

“You won’t. I’m still… I’ll still be out there… I’ll just be somewhere else.” 

“I… I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You won’t. You… you have Travis and… I know how you feel about him. And I know I’ve been holding you back from each other. Once I’m gone… you can finally start being courted. I know he’s wanted to do it for a while.”  She let out a breathy chuckle and pulled away, wiping the tears away as she did. 

“Well… I suppose your right there… and… well… your a dragon rider!”  Said dragon suddenly let out a cry as he jumped off the bed, batting at the quill he had knocked off my bedside table.  We both laughed as he chased it under the bed and Solenthia turned away. She knelt in front of my dresser, pulling out a bag that hadn’t been used in years. 

“Do… you have any name ideas for him?” I asked. She paused and glanced over at him. 

“Me? You want me to name your dragon?” 

“Well… if I don’t  _ like _ it. And if  _ he _ doesn’t like it, then no. But I don’t have any ideas yet and… if you come up with something we both like, it’ll be nice to have something you gave us. Even if its as something as simple as a name.” 

“Well, with the names of dragons, it’s  _ not _ simple. How many dragons have we read about? Their great names and great deeds. Giving a dragon a bad name… its… its something you have to be careful with.” 

“I trust you to be careful with it.”  We continued to talk as we packed. Mostly about what I would need. I figured it wouldn’t be hard for the elves to find food. They were great warriors and magic users. Hunting and foraging would be easy. All I could bring were clothes and trinkets. I wrapped my book, my ink, and my quill in a cloth and tucked it in the top, where I could easily grab it. The dragon had stopped chasing the quill the moment we had stopped watching. I imagined that it was just to cheer us up, which just made me smile again. 

“Do we even  _ have _ cloaks?” I asked, slinging the bag over my shoulder as I stepped towards the door. 

“ _ We _ don’t, but mom did. You can use it for your journey.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. We have a number of her things; a cloak is something small to take. Still something of hers, but something useful… also… wait here, there’s something else.”  I nodded, sitting down on the bed and watching as she slipped out into the hall, politely nodding to the elf and moving in the direction of her room.  The dragon suddenly jumped up onto the bed, padding up next to me. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and I felt his presence shift in my mind. For a few moments, we both sat, sharing emotions and nothing more. 

It was a strange feeling, but it was very comforting.  When Solenthia returned, she had one of her hands curled into a fist and the other one cupping it, along with the cloak draped over her arm. She took a breath and reached her hands forward, uncurling her fingers to show me a simple silver chain. 

“What is this?” I asked softly, taking it from her hand. 

“It was mom’s. It’s not much, but it’s something more… substantial than just a cloak. It was in the chest we found in the closet. I had actually forgotten about it until I thought of something better I could give you.”  It had a simple clasp at the back, which I unhooked and placed around my neck. It hung just above my collarbone and was cold against my skin. 

I stood, once again putting the bag against my back and…

...I just stood there. Unsure of what to do. 

“I…” 

“I know.” 

Solenthia stepped forward, once again hugging me tightly. I fought back my tears as I hugged her back. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can be, I swear it,” I whispered.

“You better. I want you to be here for when Travis and I are married.” 

I let out a groan and she laughed, pulling away from me. 

“Do you really hate him?” She asked, swallowing hard. I wanted to say yes, but I knew that if I did, she wouldn’t be with him and… right now, she needed anyone she could to help her through this. 

“I…,” I sighed. “No. I don’t. I just… don’t like him. But, if he makes you happy… I can get over it.”  She smiled again and hugged me again.  After that, I grabbed my dragon from my bed and he took his place against my shoulder as he had before. We slipped out into the hall and the elf led us back down the stairs.  Aymer was right where she was when we’d left. Standing in the middle of the hall. She watched us as we walked down the stairs, saying nothing. When we reached the bottom, I stepped up to her. 

“I’m… ready.” 

“Are you sure?” 

I turned back to Solenthia and she nodded, rubbing more tears from her eyes.  For the last time, she stepped towards me, wrapping me in a hug and ignoring the quiet squeak that came from the dragon. Just before she pulled away, she whispered in my ear, “Rala… see if he likes Rala” and I nodded.

When we parted, I turned towards Aymer, yet again feeling tears push at my eyes. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Very well.” 

* * *

Thankfully, I didn’t see Liala again. Though the looks and whispers didn’t stop. 

When we reached the elf camp, Aymer led me back to the tent in the middle of it all. The second we had gone out of sight of the villagers, she’d reversed the spell on the dragon and he was once again happily nuzzled against my hair.  She asked for me to wait outside the tent as she went inside to talk to Blödhgarm about our future travels, so I sat on the grass outside, letting my dragon climb down into my lap. 

“So… you know how I asked Solenthia to give you a name? To see if you’d like it?”

He looked up at me, bobbing his head in a nod. 

“She suggested… Rala. It’s simple, but… I kinda like it. What do you think? Moxis and Rala? Rala and Moxis? Cunning dragon, heroic rider?”  He tilted his head as I spoke, his emotions flowing into mine. He was unsure at first. Many dragons of history had complicated names that had deep meanings. Rala was, as I’d said simple. As far as I knew, it didn’t mean anything in any language. 

Then he felt happy. He thought it sounded good next to my name. And he liked being called cunning. 

_ Rala. _

My dragon. 

After a few more minutes, Aymer stepped back out into the light. 

“Are we leaving soon?” I asked, standing up. Rala remained on the ground, digging his claws into the dirt and looking up at the pair of us. 

“Yes. I will be gathering the ones we need and we’ll be going. There is still one more egg to be hatched, so the others will continue their journey through Alagaësia. We will head straight for Du Weldenvarden so you can begin your lessons.” 

“Okay. Is there… anything I can do to help make things easier?” 

She gave me a strange look. 

“It is best to just stay ready. Remain close to your dragon and stay in the camp. I shall find you when we are prepared to leave.” 

“Okay. Am I just free to wander around or should I stay somewhere specific?” 

“You are free to do as you wish. Just stay out of the village and close to the camp. We may be in a time of peace, but there are still those out there that would see the dragons wiped from Alagaësia.”  That struck me with a chord of fear, but I nodded in silence and watched her as she walked away.  Rala chirped at me from the ground and I looked down at him, crouching down so he could climb up to my shoulders again. This time, however, he climbed under my hair so his head was laying on my shoulder and his tail was flicking against the other. 

  
“Well… what should we do, Rala?”


End file.
